It's On
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: Sequel to 'The Betting Pool'. Basically, the Torrent company struggles to get their leaders together and nearly loses all their credits. Fives and Echo try to keep face in front of Rex and Ahsoka and everyone laughs at their stupidity.
1. Plan

"What in the world did you just sign us up for!" Hardcase yelled.

The betting pool had been broken up and the last of the betters had left, leaving the room clear for a 501st meeting. They'd gathered near the front where Fives and Echo stood. The only light in the room came from the men's headlights in the circle.

Redeye blanched. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"It slipped out?" Hardcase pinched his nose. "Redeye, we can't even convince the Captain to stay away from cheese pretzels for a week. What makes you think we can control his love life?"

"We can ask nicely?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Sure. Like we can just waltz on up to Rex and ask him that," His voice rose to a mocking tone. "Hey Captain, Do you think you can break regulations and convince Commander to fall in love with you before the months up?"

"Actually, that does have a nice ring to it." Dogma said thoughtfully.

Jesse facepalmed. "No. We are not doing that."

"I don't want to ruin you guys fun or anything," Echo held up the data pad. "But you do realize that the 501st stands to lose a ton of credits if you guys don't succeed? All the clones there bet against you. "

"I am hurt by their lack of confidence in our matchmaking skills." Tup sniffed.

Fives shook his head. "Tup, this is our leaders that you're talking about. Despite our track record of recklessness, they do follow the code and regulations outside of battle."

Tup waved at the group surrounding him. "And we are the 501st. If anyone could bring them together, it's us."

"You do realize that you're the only one who believes that." Oz said softly.

"Think about it," Tup pressed on. "Kix's a medic, so he could heal us if anything goes wrong. "

"Assuming that I would help you, but go on." Kix shoved his bucket back on his head.

"Echo, Jesse, and Fives are ARC troopers, so they'd know where the Captain and Commander are at all times. And we all serve with Skyguy," Tup shook his head. "I may only be a rookie, but it only took one mission for me to get my act together. I believe that we can think up of something together."

"He's right," Fives stepped forward. "We should do this."

"Fives." Echo said.

"It was stupid of Redeye to make the bet without consulting us. But our entire legion would look stupid if we didn't even attempt to win it. We must try." Fives took the data pad from him. "Plus, that is a lot of credits that we don't have." He turned it around to show everyone.

They groaned. "Oof," Oz muttered. "We gotta do it now." Fives gave it back to Echo and resumed his official stance.

"We'll divide into two teams. Surely one of our ideas will work before the month is up." Fives said.

"Tup, Oz, Mixer, Coric, Denal, and Ringo; you guys get the subtle missions. Cover the Captain's room with pictures of Ahsoka, create a loop track of the Captain's voice, anything that involves psychology. "

"Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, Echo, and Dogma; you all are with me. We'll take the more dangerous missions which will involve actually talking to them. They'll go easy on us if we're caught."

Fives turned to the remaining 501st members. "The rest of you, make sure they don't suspect us. If we need help in any form or shape, lend a hand."

He picked up his helmet and looked at his brothers. "Are you with me?"

The men snapped to attention and shouted. "Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

I found this doc in my archives and thought, "Why not?" It's a direct sequel to 'the betting pool'. And yes, I am referencing a fic involving that time when Rex met a cheese pretzel.

If you have any ideas on what sort of shenanigans they should get up to next, let me know! I hope you have a lovely day!


	2. The kissing Plant

Kix and Hardcase made their way down the hallway and into the lift. They rode up one floor and upon exiting it, slipped through a door marked caution. Jesse was waiting for them there, eyes focused on his montioner.

Jesse motioned for them lock the door behind him. "All cameras are in place and rolling. Did you set up the trap?"

"I've hung the kissing plant all over this hallway. Once they get off the lift they will have no escape!" He made a fist with his right hand, his eyes bright.

Kix and Jesse exchanged a glance. "Are you okay Hardcase?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You sound kinda evil."

Kix felt Hardcase's forehead. "Your temperature is normal. Let me check your pulse."

Hardcase swatted him away. "Relax Kix! It's just my competitive side coming out."

Jesse shrugged and turned up the volume. "Where did you even find this thing?"

Hardcase sat down next to him. "I gave Waxer some information and he gave me this in return. Said it was really among Twi leks."

"It won't make them go crazy will it?"

"No. It's more of a symbolic thing than a love potion." Kix reassured him. A beep sounded and he grinned. "Our first victims have arrived."

The Twi lek and her yellow Commander walked out of the lift. General Scura's eyes widened as she caught sight of it. "Oh my…"

Bly yanked his pistol out and aimed it at the plant. "What is that General?"

She glanced at him and smiled. "It's one of my peoples favorite traditions. It won't hurt you."

He slowly put his blaster back as she approached a plant. She pulled one down and tucked it into her belt. "What does it mean?" Bly asked.

The General glanced at him. "This is a kissing plant Commander. It's not considered a party by Twilek standards without one."

He approached it cautiously. "Interesting."

General Scura held out her hand. "You may kiss it Commander." She said.

Bly bowed and kissed it. "General." He glanced up at her and smirked.

Kix slow clapped as the two walked away. "What a gentleman." He intoned.

Hardcase smirked. "Jesse, whaddaya want to bet that..."

Jesse scowled. "Right now, I don't even want to joke about betting after what Redeye and Tup got us into."

Hardcase slapped him on the back. "Aww, cheer up. Lucky's been after us for awhile. If he hadn't gotten us with this, it would've been something else."

"Eyes up Boys," Kix nodded to the screen. "Maybe it's them."

General Skywalker and Senator Amidala walked into the hallway. He stopped and took it all in as she walked on.

"Padme…" He caught her arm and pointed up.

She grinned. "Ani, did you plan this?"

"Hardcase, cut the video feed." Kix said. "I don't want to know. "

Jesse banged his head. "They don't need any more encouragement." He groaned. Hardcase did so and made a face. "Do they have to be so obvious?" He complained.

"We did set a kissing trap." Kix pointed out.

"But anyone could see them! He might as well wear a flashing sign on his back that says 'look, I'm a Jedi and I'm married!'"

Jesse leaned his arms on the desk meditatively. "Do you think the Commander and Captain will act like that?"

"That would be a problem," Kix rubbed his chin.

Hardcase gagged. "I did _not_ sign up for that."

Jesse booted the feed back up. Their General just turned the corner. "Look. If the next person isn't them, we'll shut it down. We'll got a mission to get to anyway."

The lift doors opened with a creak and they heard a familiar pair of voices laughing.

"Jackpot." Hardcase whispered.

Their Commander and Captain exited the lift in full gear. Rex's helmet hung on his belt and Ahsoka's hands were nowhere near her lightsabers. She flung her head back and laughed at something Rex said. Then her eyes found the plant.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in recognition. "Rex get back!"

She ignited her lightsabers and tore through the hallway, slashing the plants as she went. The last one fell and she sheathed her sabers. Turning around, she caught sight of Rex, still frozen in the elevators entrance.

"Is it poisonous?" He called.

Ahsoka looked down and nudged a forlen stem. "It's not dangerous." She admitted ruefully.

Rex weaved around the broken stems. "Then why destroy them?" He asked.

"The Twi-leks call it the kissing plant." She said. "They hang it up at parties and whoever's underneath it have to kiss."

He stopped in front of her. "And that's a problem?"

Her montrals darkened. "Well… no."

"Aw, is the little Jedi afraid of a kissing plant?" He teased.

"I've never seen the Captain tease anyone before." Jesse tilted his head. "Do Redeye and Tup know something that we don't?"

"I have a code to uphold!" She sputtered.

Rex laughed. "What, do you actually think…" He stopped and looked at her.

She frowned. "Rex?"

Rex glanced up and then back at her. Ahsoka cocked her head. His cheeks seemed darker than normal.

He pointed upwards. "You missed one."

Ahsoka looked up and grimaced. Right above them dangled the green leaf.

"Ha! You thought you could outsmart me! Think again Snips!" Hardcase crowed, dangling the plant from the vent on a pole.

"No." Ahsoka grabbed his hand and dragged Rex away from it. "We've got a mission in ten minutes. Let's go Rex."

"But you were so close." Hardcase moaned. He released the plant and dropped back into his seat.

Kix snickered. "Aww, look at the captain's face. He's red."

Jesse rewound it back a few seconds and screenshotted the pair under the kissing plant. He'd never seen the Captain's eyes that wide before. "I'm saving that as my datapad lockscreen." He chuckled.

Hardcase rubbed his face. "Well, we're back to where we started boys. Think Tup and Redeye can come up with anything better?"

"I'd put my money on Fives and Echo if I were you," Kix advised. "They know the commander best. Not that I'd bet anything of course." He added hastily at the sight of Jesse's face.

Jesse got up and grabbed his helmet. "We've got a mission to get to boys. Maybe something will happen then."

* * *

I love writing banter between the clone vod. American mistletoe is considered less toxic than European Mistletoe of Lore. Wikipedia claims that over 72 people have ingested it on purpose and suffered no permanent harms apart from stomach trouble.

Have a lovely day!


End file.
